fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 20
'Unerwartete Hilfe' „Mist ich bin Alleine und habe keine Chance Gegen Bahamon es ist anders als alle Gegner die ich kenne aber ich kann es nicht zu lassen das Jayko das macht“ auf einmal kam Tom und dieser Tim mit seinem Digimon „Pass auf Tom hinter dir ist der feind und warum kannst du wieder gehen“ auf ein mal stand Zoisaidramon hinter mir und wollt mit seinem Schwertern mich attackieren doch ich werte den Angriff ab und bemerkte erst jetzt das Tom für sie arbeitete „du mist Kerl wie so Tust du das ich dachte du Währst unser freund“ „du hast mir doch von Anfang an nicht vertraut nur weil ich dir deine Freundin weggenommen habe, so und nun gebt mir meinen Partner wieder Tim“ „was deinen Partner?“ „ja meinen Partner sie haben ihn mir weggenommen und gesagt sie Töten ihn wen ich mich nicht unter euch reibe und euch so hier her bringe es war eine Leichtigkeit die anderen K-O zuschlagen immer hin hatte ich eine Eisen Stange bei und du bist sogar auf den Trick mit dem Kunst Blut rein gefallen wie Blöd bist du junge“ sagte Tom und lachte „hier ist dein Partner und wie versprochen haben wir ihm kein Haar gekrümmt“ sagte Tim und Gab Tom seinen Partner und dann verschwand Tom „so und nun zu dir Zoisaidramon bring es zu ende mit diesen Möchte gern Kampfer“ es schlug mit seiner ganzen kraft auf mich ein ich wurde immer schwacher bis dann mein Schwert zerbrach „ohh nein ich habe versagt ich habe verloren“ „ja genau Knie nieder du bis am ende“ Während Tim das sagt erinnerte ich mich daran was Marcus Damon in diesem Fall getan hätte er hätte sich nicht so einfach besiegen lassen und dann geschah es ich hatte endlich wieder Hoffnung und das in mir verbergende digishoul entfachte und war stärker den je „was ist das naja auch egal Bring es zu ende gib ihn den Gnaden stoß“ Zoisaidramon stach mit seinen Schwertern zu doch ich heilt sie einfach Fest und sagte „jetzt habe ich die Schnauze voll mit dir!!!“ schrie ich Zoisaidramon an und zerbrach seine Schwerter danach schlug ich mit alle kraft auf es ein und besiegte es auch beiner doch leider ging meine Stärke wieder zurück und ich war nicht mehr in der Lage zu Kämpfen (in dem Universum in den Marcus und seine Leute lebten) Marcus war gerade in der schule und lass gerade laut was vor als er eine kleine Erschütterung spürte „ist alles in Ordnung Marcus“ fragt seine Lehrerin ihn „ja es geht mir gut dürfte ich bitte nach hause gehen“ „ja aber wie..“ doch weiter kam sie nicht a Marcus schon aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden war er rief auf dem weg nach hause Tomas Yoshino und ihren neuen freund Kenan „Hey Leute habt ihr auch diese Erschütterung gespürt“ „ja haben wir was glaubst du was das war“ fragt Tomas ihn „ja ich habe da ein vor Ahnung treffen wir uns lieber erst im Hauptquartier dort sag ich euch mehr“ „ok“ sagten alle. (später im Hauptquartier der DATS) „so was Glaubst du was das War Marcus“fragte Yoshino ihn nun „ja ihr Kennt doch sicherlich noch Christopher und Dominik und Christopher brauch glaube ich unsere Hilfe es war sein digishoul das erst extrem anstieg und dann wieder erlöschte und ich weiß von was ich da rede“ „bist du dir da sicher Marcus immer hin ist er wieder in seinem Universum“ sagte Tomas „ja ich weiß das aber ich weiß das er es wahr doch wie sollen wir ihm Helfen wir können nicht so einfach in sein Universum“ „das schaffen wir schon Marcus wir haben es immer das unmögliche geschafft“ sagte Kenan der erst seit Kurzem Mitglied der DATS ist aber er hatte schon viel von Christopher und Dominik gehört „ich glaube ich kann euch da helfen“ sagte eine seltsame stimme „ah da ist er ja“ sagte nun Spanzer Damon „wie wer ist das Vater“ „das ist Christophers Vater Tony Kudo“ „aber wie geht das hat Christopher nicht gesagt das Skallmon ihn in der Digiwelt getötet hat“ „ja das hat er auch aber ich hatte ein Treffen mit dem Herrscher der Digiwelt Yggdrasil als ich ihm die Geschichte erzählte gab er mir mein leben wieder“ sagte nun Tony Kudo „ja so ist Yggdrasil da er nun den Menschen vertraut immer hin gab er mir auch meinen Körper wieder“ sagte der Vater von Marcus „und wie können sie uns helfen zu ihrem Sohn zukommen“ fragte Kenan „nun erst mal nennt mich nicht sie oder Mister oder sonst wie nennt mich einfach Tony OK“ alle Nickten und Tony redete weiter „und ich helfe euch hier mit das ist eine Teleporter Kugel und damit könnt ihr in das Universum gehen aus dem ich kam und auch wieder gehen werde und ich bin her gekommen um euch das zu zeigen das ihr euch nicht wundert und weil dein Vater mich angerufen hat“ „Papa warum hast du uns nicht informiert“ nun ja ich wusste nicht das ihr auch dort hin wollt“ grinste Spanzer seinen Sohn an „so macht euch langsam fertig wir brechen bald auf“ sagte Tony und nach einer Stunde wahren alle bereit für die reise „also man sieht sich“ sagte Tony und gemeinsam mit Marcus, Tomas, Yoshino, Kenan und ihren Digimon Verschwanden sie. (im gleichen Moment bei mir) „so und nun Stirrrrrrrrrrrrb hahaha“ sagte Tim und gab Zoisaidramon den Befehl zum Angriff als es gerade Angreifen wollte wurde es durch ein Helles Licht gestoppt „was ist das“fragte Tim sich „so da währen wir“ sagte eine mir bekannte stimme und dann Hörte ich noch eine stimme die ich Kannte „Wo sind wir hier“ „Marcus bist du das“ sagte ich mit schwacher stimme „Christopher bist du das“ Marcus Drehte sich um und sah mich auf dem Boden Liegen und half mir hoch „Mensch was ist denn mit dir passiert“ „das sage ich dir Später ich muss erst mal Dieses Digimon besiegen“ „nix da ich bin zwar nicht der Typ der einen Kämpfer vom Kampfe fern hält aber du bist wirklich in einer Missen Verfassung las uns für dich Kämpfen dein Vater wirt sich um dich Kümmern Stimmt doch Tony“ „ja klar werde ich mich um meinen Sohn kümmern“ „Vater du hier“ und dann wurde mir Schwarz vor Augen „so Leute las uns los legen“und schon rannte Marcus auf Zoisaidramon zu und Schlug es mit einem hieb zu Boden „so jetzt kann der Kampf Beginnen“ und dann liesen Tomas, Marcus, Yoshino und Kenan ihr Digimon digitiren „digishoul aufladen Mega Spannung“ „Gaomon digitiert zu Miragegaogamon“ „Agumon digitiert zu Shinegreymon“ „Lalamon digitirt zu Rosemon“ „Falkomon digitiert zu Ravmon“ „Rosemon gehe auf die Linke Seite Miragegaogamon du Gegen Über Ravmon du vor ihm und du Shinegreymon hinter ihm und jetzt alle los Attacke“ alle vier griffen Zoisaidramon an doch es Sprang einfach nach oben doch damit hatte Tomas gerechnet und schon war Miragegaogamon über Zoisaidramon und griff es mit seiner Vollmondrakete an und zerstörte es dadurch und da Zoisaidramon nun nicht mehr war, war Tim nun ausgeschaltet „was ist denn nun los erliegt leblos da ist er Tot“ fragten Marcus und sein Agumon sich „nein er ist nicht Tot er ist eine Maschine er ist ausgeschaltet“ „ohh Christopher du bist ja wieder Fit“ sagten alle als ich und mein Vater angelaufen kamen auch wenn er mich noch etwas abstützen musste „ja dank der Medizin die Mein Vater Bei sich hatte ach ja was ich fragen wollte wie lange habt ihr gebraucht um den Kampf zu beenden“ „naja nur wenige Minuten aber warum ist es schon so dunkel hier“ sagte Kenan „wer bist du denn?“ fragte ich den kleinen jungen mit dem Bumerang "Bei der DATS“ „ach so und es ist hier so dunkel weil … mist ich habe was vergessen“ ich rannte los und hörte nur die anderen sagen „was ist was hast du vergessen!!, naja los wir müssen hinter her“ ich rannte zu dem Eingang aus dem Jayko kam „hoffentlich ist es nicht zu Spät, was du schon wieder Bahamon“ sagte ich und Rannte Weiter dabei wurde wieder Mein digishoul entfacht „Du kommst nicht an mir vorbei todesurte...“ Geh mir nicht auf'n Keks und mach'n Abgang!!!!“ ich schlug mit meiner Faust zu und schlug es durch eine Stahl Tür und dann hörte ich schreie als ich durch die Tür Kam war es schon zu Spät er hatte Kari Vergewaltigt „Du na warte ich werde dich jetzt endgültig aus Rotten!!!!“ und dann kamen Marcus, Tomas, Yoshino, Kenan, Mimi, Izzy, Joy, Sora, T.K., DP, Tai, Matt, Cody, Yoli, Davis, Ken und Dominik „was ist denn hier los was ist Mit Christopher“ fragten Tai und die anderen Digiritter „das Energie Level des digishoul's ist überstiegen“ sagte Tomas „und was heißt das nun Für Christopher und Jayko“ fragte Davis „nun ja wenn er seine Gesamte Energie Auf ihn ablest wir nicht's mehr von Jayko übrig und sein Zorn ist so Groß das er nicht und niemanden am leben lest“ „Omg und was Können wir jetzt Machen“ "nichts sein Herz ist zerbrochen vor Wut“ auf einmal Kam Mein Vater zu mir und Faste mir auf die Schulter und im Gleichen Moment Umarmte mich Kari „aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh“ schrie ich um her ich konnte mich Kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten „Ganz Ruhig sonst Fügst du dir nur noch mehr Schmerzen zu Mein Sohn wenn du alles hier Vernichtest“ „er hat recht und mir geht es auch gut du kannst dich wieder Beruhigen mein Schatz“ und dann wurde ich wieder Ruhig und dachte Dran das Mein Vater wieder bei mir ist und das es Kari auch gut geht „ich danke euch das ihr mich wieder beruhigt habt doch ich habe hier noch was Zu erledigen Chaos Shoul komm zu mir“ und sogleich kam aus der Erde „Christopher ich habe noch was für die Fang“ Marcus warf mir ein Digiveise zu das sich mit meinem Schwert Verband „so Guilmon wir bringen den Kampf endgültig zu ende digishoul Aufladen Mega Spannung“ ich legte meine hand Mit dem digishoul auf mein Schwert „Guilmon digitirt zu Destroyermon Kampf Mode“ „du Kümmerst dich um Bahamon und ich um Jayko“ „ok Christopher“ ich ging langsam auf Jayko zu der seinen Partner Bahamon vor sich Stellte um ihn gegen mich Kämpfen zulassen „nichts da du wirt aus radiert Destroyermon mach Bahamon kalt“ Destroyermon parkte Bahamon am kopf und setzte seinen Schwarzen schlag des Todes ein und Löschte Bahamon aus „so und damit die Daten niemals wieder eingesetzt wirt lade ich sie … so und nun zu die mal sehen was ich mache jetzt habe ich es du wirst einfach halbiert und in einem Ries zwischen den Universum gesteckt“ ich machte eine Bewegung und er war weg und wir konnten alle heimkehren.